A varios cientos de kilometros
by Harly Grace
Summary: SONGFIC...Canción que une las almas de los amantes aunque sus mundos esten separados por los infinitos kilometros...


**A VARIOS CIENTOS DE KILOMETROS (SCC)**

_**Harly Grace**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Estos son los sentimientos de Sakura y Shaoran... ya estando separados. Antes de cada estrofa están los pensamientos intercalados. Ejemplo: 1º Sakura 2ªCanción, 3ªShaoran, etc.

Sk: Es una tarde de verano, este mismo año el partió de mi lado, yo me quede sola. ¿Por que? es mi eterna pregunta, no entendí el porque. Todos mis recuerdos con el llegan a mi mente como una película. No lo puedo soportar es una presión incontrolable.

No tengo opción…

**A varios cientos de kilómetros, **

**puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol.**

**Y siento como un cambio armónico**

**va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**

Sh: Es una tarde de verano, este mismo año yo partí de su lado¿por qué la deje sola¿podrá perdonarme algún día?. No quería hacerlo, me obligaron, lo que daría por estar de nuevo con ella, o simplemente escucharla o mirarla una ves más, con eso yo sería feliz, no puedo más no se que hacer…

**Se que seguir no suena lógico,**

**pero no olvido tu perfume mágico.**

**En este encuentro telefónico,**

**he recordado que estoy loco por ti.**

Sk: Hay diferencia de horas¿qué tal si no esta? o ¿si ya no me quiere¿y si simplemente esta dormido? no soportare no escuchar su voz un minuto más … no puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda escuchar, de que no tenga una respuesta…

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**que todo es perfecto, cuando te siento **

**tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**

Sh: Amor, no te tengo a mi lado por mi culpa, tengo que hacerlo, pero ¿y si me responde su hermano¿Si ella no esta¿Si anda con otro¿Si no me quiere¿Si no me responde?

Que me pasa, debo hacerlo…

**A varios cientos de kilómetros,**

**tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor,**

**en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono,**

**se quedara pensando mi corazón.**

Sk: Lo haré, no tengo más remedio lo amo, no lo pensare más… Esta sonando OH Dios mío, esta ocupado…

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono,**

**que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

Sh: Bueno ya no más esperas, ahora o nunca, voy a marcar, voy a marcar, si; por favor que conteste. Suena, suena…¡OCUPADO! No es cierto ¿cómo puede ser?...

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono,**

**que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

(15min después)

Sk: Si no lo escucho me voy a morir…

Sh: Si no la oigo me muero…

Sk: Tomare el teléfono y no lo dejare hasta que el me conteste, voy a marcar…ya…si esta sonando…por favor contesta, por favor, por favor…

Casa Sh: Buenas tardes. Residencia Li

Sk: Bu-bue…bueno¿se encuentra Shaoran?

Casa Sh: Si ¿quién lo busca?

Sk: Sa-Sa-Sakura Kinomoto (por favor pongalo rápido al teléfono)

Casa Sh: Señorita Sakura, que gusto oírla. Enseguida le paso al joven Shaoran.

Sk: Si gracias (contesta, contesta, por favor contesta)

Sh: Bueno…

Sk¡AHHHHHHH!

Sh¡AHHHHHHH!

Sk¿Sha-Shaoran?

Sh¿Sa-Sakura?

Sk¡Shaoran, no puedo creer que realmente seas tu!

Sh¡Sakura, Sakura, mi bella Sakura… te aseguro que si te hubieras tardado un poco más en hablar me moriría de impaciencia!

Sk¡Mi querido Shaoran, necesitaba urgentemente oír tu voz!

Sh: Yo también mi querida Sakura, necesitaba oírte.

Sk: Shaoran, dime por favor que volverás, te lo ruego.

Sh: Sakura yo…

Sk: Por favor…(snif, snif) no podré soportar más tu ausencia, te extraño demasiado, pero que egoísta soy, pensando sólo en mi…

Sh: No, no es así, eso no importa Sakura…no puedo prometerte nada…tengo cosas que hacer aquí y yo…no mando es mi madre…pero hay algo que si puedo hacer.

Sk: Dime que es por favor.

Sh: Bien, yo…bueno he hecho una canción…para ti, y entre a un concurso de canto de toda China y me han escogido para representar a Hong Kong; saldré en la televisión…cantando, y ya que no podré volver…o bueno no lo se…te voy a pedir que lo veas y lo grabes para que cada ves que quieras verme u oírme este siempre ahí…a tu lado.

Sk: Shaoran…gracias, así lo haré. ¿cuándo es?

Sh: El lunes de la próxima semana a las 7:00pm.

Sk: De acuerdo te veré hasta entonces…Te amo.

Sh: Yo igual…

(3 días después 7:45pm)

TV en casa de Sk: …y ahora, el joven de gran talento finalista de Hong Kong…Li Shaoran…pasa por favor Li.(Se escuchan muchos aplausos y gritos)

Dinos algo Li¿es cierto que tu le escribiste esta canción a alguien?

Sh: Si, y se la escribí a mi amada Sakura, que vive en Japón y se que en este momento ella me esta viendo y quiero cantársela con todo mi amor.

TV en casa de Sk: Por supuesto que si, pasa al escenario…(más gritos y aplausos)

Sh: Sakura esto es para ti…te amo…

Sk: Y yo a ti, mi amado Shaoran…(empieza a grabar y empieza la música)

Sh: **A varios cientos de kilómetros, **

**puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol.**

**Y siento como una cambio armónico**

**va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**

**Se que seguir no suena lógico,**

**pero no olvido tu perfume mágico.**

**En este encuentro telefónico,**

**he recordado que estoy loco por ti.**

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

**que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**que todo es perfecto, cuando te siento **

**tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**

**A varios cientos de kilómetros,**

**tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor,**

**en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono,**

**se quedara pensando mi corazón.**

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono,**

**que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono,**

**que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

**que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**

**tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**

Sk: Dejo de gravar y me quedo con su sólo recuerdo, con lagrimas en los ojos lo veo una y otra vez, nunca me aburro de escuchar esta canción, ni de verlo a él…y pensar que todo fue por una simple llamada telefónica, a varios cientos de kilómetros.

**Harly Grace**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Me encanta, soy fanática deesta pareja así que espero que les guste.

Aparte esta canción es de mis favoritas del grupo mexicano "Sin Bandera".

Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

La canción de "Sin Bandera".

"Al contacto del amor, todo mundo se vuelve poeta". Platón...Y bueno es mi segundo songfic, se que quizás no sea muy bueno, pero es algo que amo hacer y me encantaría que tocaran el botoncito "GO"...para que me abucheen si quieren pero necesito que mantengan vivo a mi "espíritu literario inspirador"... no se tarden mucho esta agonizando...


End file.
